voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Voltron Frees the Slaves
Voltron Frees the Slaves is the fourty third episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary In the Castle of Lions' dining rooming, Allura talks of how great it is there's been no attacks recently to Coran and the rest of the Voltron Force. Hunk however is not as happy, slamming his fist on the table. He grantees there'll be another attack if something isn't done. Lance suggest that maybe Planet Doom's finally given up. Keith simply says that they should enjoy the break. Pidge speculates that maybe Zarkon has finally run out of Robeasts as he tosses some cheese to the mice. On planet Doom, Zarkon berates Lotor again and explains that a new resource rich planet's been discovered. Zarkon wants Lotor to capture it and lure Voltron into a trap to destroy him. Lotor and the new deadly Robeast created by Haggar go to attack the planet. The Robeast starts blasting another village of toga-wearing humanoid aliens. Lotor descends to the planet, declaring to the natives that he is making them all slaves. He even renames the planet Zarkonia. Lotor has a castle built, then he and Haggar call Zarkon, telling him of his success. Zarkon and Haggar then discuss the plan: Haggar will tamper with the planet's gravity field to attack Voltron. Later, Lotor and Haggar meet at the bottom of a waterfall, they gloat how easy it was to defeat the locals of Zarkonia. The slaves are forced to work, making certain Haggar's magic will be effective against Voltron. They are forced to pull water from the river, the work proves to exhausting for an old man who collapses. Another man refuses to work so Haggar's cat Cova attacks him. Lotor even praises Cova for his work. He then forces the remaining slaves to work even harder. A local boy confides in his father that other slaves hold out hope that Voltron will help them. His father is less hopeful and only considers him a legend. The boy, Trill, meets with his sister and their friends. They come up with plan to sneak into Lotor's base and capture him. They used to play there and believe he will likely be in the royal bedchambers. Unfortunately, Cova has been spying on the group the whole time. Haggar and Lotor decide the children could be useful and wish to turn the their plan against them. The children, armed with spears, catch a guard falling asleep on duty and take his gun before infiltrating the castle proper. After evading a patrol, they make it to Lotor's chambers. He appears to be sound asleep so the group get ready to attack him and tie him up. The only problem is that Lotor is wide awake, catching them in the act. Lotor laughs at them, telling them he's smarter than they are. Haggar tells Lotor that it would be best to use them as hostages to lure Voltron to them. On planet Arus the team receives the message of the invasion and launch their Lions. Back on Zarkonia, the children are tied to posts in a valley. Despite the situation the group maintain their defiance. Lotor then explains his and Haggar's plan to them to gloat. When the Lions reach the planet they manage to find the children, the Lions then come in to land. The children try to warn them of Lotor's plan. Since the gravity appears normal, Keith decides to take a chance and rescue them. Lotor then puts his plan into motion, suddenly their are explosions. The Lions survive the attack, even saving the children. Haggar is still confident her spell will effect Voltron and her Robeast will smash the mighty robot. The Lions take care of the guards, freeing the populace. Trill even manages to find his father. The people then take up arms and lay siege to Lotor's castle. Haggar's Robeast is sent to deal with them. The Lions arrive in time to fight with the Robeast. The team then forms Voltron, Voltron then uses it's Rotor Guns against the Robeast. The gravity has begun to affect some of Voltron's systems. Though the mighty robot is still able to dodge the Robeast, until he's blindsided by the Robeasts' Iron Chain weapon. The team switch Voltron to manual control and blast the Robeasts' chain weapon. Voltron then destroys the Robeasts' shoulder cannon. The Robeast then attacks with a blade similar to the Blazing Sword. Voltron responds by summoning the real Blazing Sword. The Robeast is then defeated and Lotor's castle is left in flames as Lotor and Haggar flee. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran Planet Doom *King Zarkon *Lotor *Haggar Quotes "Lotor you are my son, may I be forgiven, and someday you will be king, may the evil gods help the planet." Zarkon, lamenting the idea that Lotor will one day take over the family business ***** Lotor: "How do you like being bait for a big fish like Voltron?" Trill: "Voltron knows how to take care of a worm like you." The young Trill gets a surprisingly good dig in on Lotor, even while held prisoner ***** Allura: Incidentally, we never did find out the name of your planet. Trill: It's Bravora, Princess. An ancient word meaning "brave ones". Keith: Well, you certainly proved that to be true today. Allura: You're right, Keith. And we couldn't have done it without them. Trill's father: And our belief in bravery for the sake of peace has been renewed, by Voltorn, Defender of the Universe!" The Voltron Force learn the original name of Zarkonia Notes and Goofs Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes